


Pardon My English

by jiminbeann



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun has to help Kihyun with english, Changkyun's parents need to let him live, College AU, Kihyun doesn't speak english but is going to a college there, Lim Changkyun | I.M is a sweetheart, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Minor Lee Jooheon/Song Gunhee | #GUN, Minor Lee Minhyuk/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Minor Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Poor Kihyun is far from home, Student Lim Changkyun, Student Yoo Kihyun, Wonho and Minhyuk like to tease them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminbeann/pseuds/jiminbeann
Summary: Kihyun has arrived in America to attend a new college, but knows no English. When he meets his roommate who speaks his native tongue, he starts to think maybe his school year may not be so bad.





	1. Finding the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy and comments are appreciated! <3

"Goodbye, mom. I'll make sure to call and text often, and I promise I'll visit as much as possible." Changkyun promised, his hands interlocked with his mother's. It was his second year in college. They had gone through this before, but it was still just as hard for his mom to let him go back.  
"Alright, hun. Please be safe and let me know you got there." She placed a kiss to his head, a nervous smile gracing her lips. Changkyun felt himself smile, giving his mom a soft hug and turning away. He walked towards his car, glancing over his shoulder once and waved a goodbye. He climbed into the car and set off to his college, hoping it would be a smooth trip. He wondered who his dorm mate would be this year.

Changkyun sighed as he pulled into his parking space. He turned off his car and placed his parking permit on the dash. He jumped out of the car and closed the door, grabbing his bags slowly. He made a couple trips up to his dorm once he had found it, making sure to get everything out of his car.  
His roommate hadn't yet arrived, which wasn't surprising being Changkyun was there somewhat early, as he had been last year. He was majoring in science education, being his parents had wanted him to go into a field that was 'more stable' than music. He had always loved writing his own lyrics and listening to music. It was his inspiration for many things. Though, his parents didn't understand this.  
Changkyun sighed and sat on the bed he had claimed as his own, pulling out his computer. He opened some of the sound files he had, many of them from rappers he looked up to. He clicked on a playlist quickly, allowing himself to fall back and stare at the ceiling afterwards. He hoped his roommate wouldn't mind his music, whoever it was.

__________

Dorm 5B... where is that?  
Kihyun sighed as he wandered the halls in confusion. He had a couple bags in tow, though not having much after having moved pretty much across the world. He had just flown in from South Korea, having chosen to go to college here in America. He knew very little English and his pronunciation definitely was not the best.  
Kihyun rounded a corner, accidentally bumping into another male. He glanced down at him, Kihyun being just slightly shorter.  
"Do you need help finding something?" The male questioned, smiling slightly at the shorter.  
"Yes... can... you help... find dorm 5B?" Kihyun's english came out broken. He understood what was being said, but had a hard time speaking.  
"It's right down this hall, actually. Just follow it down and it'll be on your right." Kihyun nodded in thanks and looked down, scrambling to the side and making his way down the hall quickly. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but it opened before he could touch it.  
"Jooheon! You forgot your headphones agai-" The male who had opened the door froze, his eyes falling upon the slightly shorter male. "Oh... sorry..."  
Kihyun was confused for a moment before softly responding,"It's okay... Is this 5B?" The English didn't sound quite as broken this time but it was still obvious he wasn't fluent. The male in front of him nodded softly, his attention now on the shorter.  
"Yeah, you must be my roommate. I'm Changkyun." The taller reached out a hand, a smile stretching across his lips. Kihyun slowly shook the offered hand, not used to the greeting.  
"My name is Kihyun." Changkyun stepped back and allowed for the other to enter, closing the door behind him.  
"You're not from America, are you?" Changkyun could tell that Kihyun wasn't fluent in English and wondered what his native tongue was.  
"Ah... no... I'm from Korea... I just move for college..." Kihyun responded, placing his things down on the bed that wasn't already claimed. "Sorry my English is not good..." The older seemed ashamed until he heard the other's voice ring out, yet this time in his native tongue.  
"I can speak Korean, my family is from there. I've just lived in America most of my life." Changkyun spoke in Korean now, being completely fluent. It felt odd to speak the tongue being he never needed it while living here. Kihyun stared at him like he was some angel.  
"I'm so glad you speak my language, at least I can relax here." Changkyun smiled as an adorable grin over took the shorter male's face.

The two of them sat on the couch that sat to the side of their dorm room, having been in almost complete silence.  
"So, Kihyun-hyung, what are you majoring in?" Changkyun felt awkward and at least wanted to get some type of a conversation going.  
"Music, production to be exact. I really want to be a vocalist and produce my own music." Changkyun was surprised to hear this, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.  
"I wanted to major in music, it's always been something I wanted to do, but my parents said it wasn't something stable that I could make a good living off of. I decided to go with science education because of that." Kihyun looked at the younger with slight surprise.  
"If it makes you feel any better, I can't write lyrics for anything. I'll probably fail within the first week." Kihyun spoke sheepishly, casting his gaze downwards.  
"Writing lyrics is something I can help you with... I mean... if you want me to. It's one of my hobbies that I've managed to maintain interest in, but I'm not sure how good they are." Changkyun was smiling at the other, really grateful he had gotten someone like Kihyun as his roommate.  
"Really? I wouldn't want to but a burden on you, but it would really help." Kihyun was surprised by the younger, not having expected for his transition to this school to be this smooth. Changkyun nodded in reply.  
"Of course and it wouldn't burden me. Plus I can write them where you understand them, unlike most can around here." The younger jumped slightly in surprise when his hyung didn't respond, instead tackling him in a hug and thanking him repeatedly. After a moment, Kihyun froze and released the younger from the previously energetic hug.  
"Sorry, I just was so scared of  
coming here. I'm really glad I ended up having you as my roommate." Kihyun felt his cheeks ache as his smile failed to fade. Changkyun returned it sheepishly.  
"Well, you'll probably have me as your roommate most years. You'll probably get tired of my ass after a few weeks. I tend to stay up way to late and play my music too loud." Kihyun laughed at the younger's statement.  
"I doubt that I'll get tired of you, Changkyunnie." The younger raised an eyebrow at the new nickname. "What? Too soon? I tend to give nicknames to my friends... sorry..." Kihyun felt as if he had done something wrong until Changkyun objected.  
"No, it's no problem. Really, hyung." The younger smile, patting the other on the shoulder. "Also, you should sing for me sometime." Kihyun blushed.  
"I don't know about that... I'm not that good..." Changkyun chuckled, shrugging.  
"Well, I guess we'll find out, won't we?"


	2. First Day Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun and Kihyun make it through their first day and Kihyun makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so amazed by the response this fic has gotten! Thanks so much and comments are appreciated! Stay tuned for bowling next time! <3

Changkyun walked into the class, his mind honestly in the clouds. He had spent more time with Kihyun in the days before, getting ready for class and helping the other with his English. The hyung was pretty nice to be around.  
The dark headed male sighed, running a hand through his hair. Kihyun had woken him up extremely early unintentionally, being that his first class was early in the morning. He hadn't minded and it had allowed him to help calm the older's nerves about the first day. Kihyun had been extremely nervous about his class, being that his English still wasn't the best. Changkyun had faith in him, though.  
The younger took his seat, ready for class to start even if he was there early. He knew it would probably be a long day, as we're most first days. He only had one class today which was nice. He had gotten invited to go bowling with Jooheon and his friend Hyungwon in the evening. He had decided to take it upon himself to invite Kihyun. He needed to make some friends if he was going to survive here.

__________

Kihyun quietly strolled around campus. He had just been dismissed from class, wanting to enjoy some time alone. He was nervous about hanging out with Changkyun and his friends, not knowing much English didn't help him. The wind blew softly, ruffling his caramel brown hair. His eyes scanned his surroundings, it was pretty obvious he was lost now.  
He didn't know the campus well yet and now had no idea how to get back to he and Changkyun's dorm. He sighed and lowered down onto one of the benches that were distributed around the campus. He rested his head in his hands, covering his eyes. He had been so stressed recently with moving and classes. He only looked up when a soft hand landed on his shoulder.  
"Hey, you okay?" The voice was soft, the pronunciation of the words not perfected. Kihyun looked up immediately and to the side. His eyes fell upon a blonde who had a bright smile stretching across his lips.  
"Uh... yes... I'm... lost." Kihyun stuttered and his dialect was strong. "Sorry, I'm new." The male in front of him chuckled softly, reaching out a hand to help the other up. As Kihyun took it, he introduced himself.  
"I'm Hoseok. Where's your dorm at?" The blonde's smile didn't seem to fade, he was obviously a kind person. Kihyun smiled back, feeling somewhat giddy.  
"Kihyun, and it's on east side... my roommate Changkyun." Hoseok's eyes changed at the mention of the younger's name.  
"Lim Changkyun? He's one of my friends. Come with me, I'm sure Minhyuk won't mind me visiting him while I'm over there either." Hoseok began to walk and by the time Kihyun processed what had been said, he had to jog to catch up.

"So, Kihyun, where did you move from?" Hoseok had been asking a few questions, wanting to get to know the younger. He knew his English was broken, but the only way to improve was to practice.  
"South Korea." The younger's responses were short and often not very flowing. He was thankful that Hoseok was at least trying to have a normal conversation with him.  
"My family is from there as well, I remember the language too. I recently moved which is why I haven't perfected my English yet." Hoseok smiled and Kihyun returned it, feeling even more giddy. "You know, you got lucky you got Changkyun as your roommate. He's fluent in English and Korean." Kihyun nodded in agreement.  
"I was scared to come. Changkyunnie made it easier." Kihyun raised an eyebrow when the older emitted a chuckle. "What's funny?"  
"Nothing. That's just the best nickname for Kyun-ah in a while." Hoseok kept giggling at the nickname, making Kihyun's cheek display a soft pastel pink color.

As soon as Hoseok managed to show Kihyun back to his dorm, the younger thanked him profusely. They stood conversing quietly at the door. Kihyun found the hyung fun to talk to.  
"Changkyun should be coming back from class soon, being you wandered so far. How did you even find your way to class?" Hoseok chuckled softly, his eyes studying Kihyun.  
"Changkyun walked me... I was nervous." Kihyun shrugged softly, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. He felt like it was his first day of school ever all over again. Hoseok  
just laughed softly at his new friend.

Changkyun showed up a few moments later, raising an eyebrow at Hoseok who stood with his roommate. He took out his keys, unlocking the door and glancing between the two. He was obviously confused as to why Hoseok was here.  
"Hoseok-hyung, what brought you here?" He questioned as the door swung open, truly curious.  
"Kihyunnie here got lost after class. I found him and he told me you were his roommate. I decided to walk him here and take it as an excuse to visit Minhyuk. Now that you're here, I'll take my leave." Changkyun nodded in response and Kihyun remained quiet until Hoseok began to leave. The younger grabbed his arm, a smile gracing his lips.  
"Thanks for help, hyung." Hoseok nodded, returning the smile. Kihyun had felt the need to thank him. When he turned back to face where Changkyun had been, he only found a wall. He sighed and quietly entered their room, closing the door behind him.

"How'd your first class go?" Changkyun spoke up after a minute or so of silence. Kihyun had jumped slightly at the sudden noise of Changkyun's deep voice.  
"Good... not including getting lost." Kihyun was glad to be speaking in Korean again. He felt so comfortable when with Changkyun, being that he knew he could speak in a way that he completely understood.  
"You're lucky Hoseok found you, honestly. Some people on this campus are weird." The younger ran a hand through his hair, sitting on the couch next to Kihyun. "You ready to go bowling here in a bit?" The older nodded.  
"Yes. I just want to change clothes quickly, being that it's too hot to be wearing this jacket now. It was somewhat chilly this morning." Kihyun raised an eyebrow at Changkyun when his emitted a soft chuckle.  
"I'd know if it was chilly this morning, hyung. You woke me up at ass o'clock." The two of them both laughed at that comment, feeling the stress of the day lighten slightly.  
"Sorry about that, Changkyunnie. I'll make it up to you by letting you sleep till not-so ass o'clock next time." Changkyun softly pushed the other's arm for the slight teasing, their smiles never fading. He hoped that tonight would be better for Kihyun than he expected.


	3. Bowling with My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun and Kihyun meet up with some friends to go bowling. Changkyun is questioned about a subject he didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a buffer chapter I guess?? I can't believe the response this fanfic has gotten! Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments, they're extremely appreciated <3 Hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Hyung! Are you ready to go yet?" Changkyun called out to Kihyun, having been waiting for the other to get ready so that they could go meet up with Jooheon and some of the younger's other friends. More people had decided to come so it would now be seven of them. Changkyun knew Kihyun was nervous, but he also knew that his friends were understanding. He figured Kihyun would be pleasantly surprised when he found out most of them spoke at least some Korean.  
"Just give me five more minutes!" Kihyun was staring into the mirror, trying to decide if he looked good enough for tonight. He was always one who wanted to impress, but he also knew this event was somewhat casual. A thin line of black eyeliner ran along his eyes, defining them much more. His almost caramel colored hair was pushed slightly upwards and parted, causing it to hang just slightly over his forehead.  
He had pulled on a pair of dark ripped skinny jeans, a soft white t-shirt and black converse. It was casual but still looked nice when he tucked his shirt in and added a belt. He took once last glance in the mirror before exiting the bathroom.  
Changkyun's breathing hitched slightly when Kihyun came into view. He knew that the other was attractive for a fact, but the way the other looked now made his heart flutter quickly. His eyes scanned Kihyun and he offered a smile. The older raised an eyebrow at him and turned to gather his things.  
Changkyun suddenly felt somewhat self-conscious about his outfit. His black hair was messily styled and he had on a oversized black hoodie with light jeans underneath. He felt somewhat underdressed. He must've been staring because Kihyun cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow. The younger felt his face heat up slightly and he stood, grabbing his phone and wallet.  
"Ready to go? Minhyuk and Hoseok are waiting for us downstairs." Kihyun nodded and made his way from the dorm first, leaving Changkyun to lock up after them.  
The two males made their way around the building, Changkyun leading so they didn't get lost. Kihyun nervously played with his fingers, not knowing what to expect for tonight. As soon as Minhyuk and Hoseok came into view, a new rush of butterflies arrived in his stomach.  
Changkyun greeted his friends, a smile gracing his lips. Hoseok cheerfully greeted Kihyun as well, introducing him to his boyfriend. Kihyun felt like he was staring into the literal sun when he looked at Minhyuk. The reddish-haired male couldn't seem to ever wipe the smile from his face and it made Kihyun himself feel giddy. He could see why he and Hoseok were a couple.  
The four of them got into Hoseok's car and were quiet the entire ride, except for Minhyuk singing along to everything that came onto the radio even if he didn't have any idea what the song was. Kihyun could tell Changkyun kept looking over at him and it honestly made him even more nervous. He didn't know if it was because he looked attractive or ugly.  
Kihyun's hand tapped nervously on the surface of the seat area that was between him and Changkyun. The younger hesitated for a moment before cautiously placing his hand over his hyung's. Kihyun jumped slightly, but soon relaxed. He was always calmed easily by Changkyun, he didn't know what it was about him. When the younger was about to pull his hand away, Kihyun quickly interlaced their fingers to keep Changkyun's hand from leaving his grasp. He couldn't help but to notice how perfectly their hands fit together.

The two of them only noticed they were still holding hands when a loud 'AWWWW' came from Minhyuk who was staring at them with his blinding smile. Changkyun jumped slightly and pulled his hand away, Kihyun couldn't help the slight disappointment that wavered his in chest.  
"I didn't know you guys hooked up." Hoseok's statement made both of the younger males blush. Changkyun smacked the side of his hyung's head lightly.  
"Yah! We did not! He's just nervous because he doesn't speak much English! I was just... calming him down." Changkyun's face was burning and Kihyun muttered a soft agreement, looking down in embarrassment. The thought of being in a relationship appealed to him, for some odd reason. He guessed it was because he was so kind and easily comforted Kihyun. He made the older feel safe and at home. Yes, he'd blare his music and easily get upset when he would struggle on an assignment, but Changkyun also was fun to write lyrics with and he'd dance along to songs with Kihyun. The older had never realized just how at home he felt with Changkyun.

Changkyun walked along side Kihyun as they made their way inside with their other friends. They paid the entry fee and received their bowling shoes, changing into them quickly. The four of them were set up at a station and sat down to converse and wait for the other three to arrive. Kihyun was glad he at least knew Jooheon, but Hyungwon and Hyunwoo would be complete strangers to him. He was taken from his thoughts when Minhyuk's voice rang out.  
"So, Kihyun-ah, what are you majoring in?" The younger looked over at Minhyuk, the familiar smile greeting him. Hoseok seemed to have now tuned in as well, ignoring the fact that Changkyun was on his phone.  
"Music production. I really want to be an idol and produce my own music. Changkyunnie helps me write lyrics, being I have a hard time doing it myself sometimes." He was speaking in Korean, knowing that both of them understood it. Changkyun had explained that Minhyuk's family had moved here when he was little but he still retained all his knowledge of the language. The two older males nodded in content.  
"That's cool. I switched majors to music education." Minhyuk stuffed with a soft smile. Kihyun could see him being a teacher, he felt like the older would do well with kids.

The four of them conversed a bit longer, discussing classes and interests. Kihyun jumped slightly when arms came down beside him and a face appeared between them, the arms making their way around Changkyun's shoulders. The younger had nearly jumped out of his seat.  
"Jooheon-hyung! I thought I said not to scare me like that." Changkyun looked over to meet the newcomer's gaze. It was the male who Kihyun had ran into on his first day here. His stomach churned nervously at the close proximity of the two younger males. All he could think of is that they could possibly be together.  
"Jooheon-ah, where's Gunhee? I thought he was coming?" Hoseok raised an eyebrow and Jooheon retreated from leaning over Changkyun with a chuckle.  
"He needed to work on mixing some music. I distracted him with a movie night last night." Jooheon noticed that Kihyun was giving him a confused look. "My boyfriend."  
Kihyun, for some reason, felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He nodded and noticed that two other males had arrived. He guessed they were Hyungwon and Hyunwoo. They were both pretty tall compared to Kihyun and it intimidated him slightly. He introduced himself with a bow towards each, a tight-lipped smile gracing his lips. He moved back to sit next to Changkyun and he could literally feel Hoseok's knowing smirk. He sighed and prayed for them to just start the game before the other could begin to tease him.

His wish was soon granted when they separated into teams, the four hyungs against the three younger males. Kihyun was nervous but Hoseok and Minhyuk comforted him, telling him not to stress about it.  
As the game started, Kihyun became more comfortable around everyone else. He also managed to get the first strike of the game, evoking a lung crushing hug from his team and a pat on the back from Changkyun. He decided to just be himself and stop trying to restrain himself. A bright smile graced his lips and his eyes sparkled softly. It seemed to make his face light up.  
When Kihyun dismissed himself to go to the restroom, the rest of the group took this as a chance to question Changkyun.  
"Kyunnie! He's adorable and really attractive. Why haven't you made a move yet!" Minhyuk's voice was loud and the youngest immediately shushed him. He could hear the giggle that escaped the other male's lips at the hush.  
"He's my roommate, hyung, and a good friend. I don't want things to be awkward, he depends on me. I just don't want to ruin anything." Changkyun shrugged and sighed as soon as a knowing smirk slipped onto Hoseok's face.  
"So you DO like him? Come on, Changkyun, you literally haven't hooked up with anyone the whole time you've been attending this school. Have you even lost your virginity?" That earned Hoseok an elbow between the ribs from Hyunwoo. Changkyun sputtered and coughed, the drink he had been drinking trying to drain down his windpipe. Once he had gotten over his coughing fit, he huffed softly.  
"First of all, I doubt he likes me in that way. Second of all, I'm not a virgin, asshole." Changkyun shot Hoseok a glare and he just chuckled. No one seemed to care at this point that Changkyun didn't respectfully respond to the other, it was normal between the two. "And I don't have a boyfriend to fuck with every night like you all." The hyungs all, at the very least, cracked a smile.  
"Anyways, you seriously don't think he feels the same about you? Kyunnie, he makes heart eyes at you all the time." Changkyun raised an eyebrow at Minhyuk.  
"He does? I don't even dress up nice, though. I'm always slobby and I play my music way to loud." Most of the hyungs nodded but Minhyuk shrugged.  
"Maybe Kihyun-ah is into that."  
"Maybe I'm into what?" All six of them jumped at Kihyun's sudden voice. Changkyun felt his stomach flutter nervously. This wasn't helped by the fact that the older opted not to sit, but instead stand behind Changkyun and lean over his shoulder. His arms draped downwards, like Jooheon's had earlier. All the hyungs displayed a knowing look and Changkyun gave them a 'don't you dare' glare.  
"Kihyunnie! You're back! We were just talking about how Changkyunnie here is still a vir-" "I am not, hyung! Now stop telling people that!" Changkyun hid his face in embarrassment, hearing Kihyun's laugh softly fill his right ear.  
Kihyun couldn't help but to let his mind wander at those comments, having a small idea of what the other looked like beneath his oversized hoodie. He shook his head, his cheeks heating up slightly at the thought.  
Changkyun's mind didn't seem to want to let him off the hook, only thinking of how the other looked in the tight, ripped jeans he was wearing tonight. He groaned and shook his head, feeling Kihyun shift behind him.  
"Look at these two lovebirds." Hoseok's voice rang out and both Changkyun and Kihyun yelled out as if they had been personally attacked, each of them making protests. This caused the five others to laugh and cackle at the two blushing messes before them. Changkyun truly wondered if they looked that much like a couple? And did Kihyun really feel the same way?


	4. Unbearably Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun still remains painfully oblivious to the way Kihyun feels, until the older spells it out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a shorter chapter 

After finishing their game and saying their farewells, Changkyun and Kihyun climbed back into Hoseok's car. Minhyuk was in the bathroom, so the older had given Changkyun the keys while he waited for his boyfriend. The younger was going to wait, but decided to walk with Kihyun and talk a bit.  
Changkyun unlocked the doors and climbed in behind Kihyun, feeling somewhat awkward. He didn't know why, but the atmosphere was different. It didn't change when Kihyun spoke up.  
"Your friends are really nice. Thank you for inviting me to come with you." Kihyun's gaze was on his own hands as he played with his fingers awkwardly. Changkyun managed a small smile.  
"Of course. I'm sorry they tease so much, though. They can't seem to get over the fact that I don't have a boyfriend to screw with all the time. They jump at any chance they get." The younger heard a small giggle escape Kihyun's lips. "Yah! Why are you laughing?"  
"No reason. It's just... they're your hyungs, Changkyunnie, they're going to tease you." The older's lips were now graced with that smile that made Changkyun's heart feel light and happy.  
"But you're my hyung as well and you don't tease me like they do." The younger was honestly confused by Kihyun's statement. He knew it was normal for him to be traded by his elders and he had gotten used to it. Kihyun simply chuckled at Changkyun's question.  
"Because it's not my place to do  
so." Before the darker headed male could ask Kihyun to explain, Hoseok and Minhyuk arrived at the car. Changkyun only noticed how close he was sitting to Kihyun when he heard their soft snickers. The two of them immediately separated themselves.  
"Don't think we didn't see you two. You should really just fuck already." Changkyun rolled his eyes at Minhyuk's comment with a groan, hiding his face in his hands.  
"Give them a break, Minhyuk-ah. I think we have teased them enough for tonight." For what he thought might be the first time in his life, Changkyun thanked the heavens for Hoseok's presence. He could see the blush that accented Kihyun's cheeks from where he sat. He couldn't help but to feel bad for having exposed Kihyun to this onslaught of teasing.  
Minhyuk mumbled something in protest, but still proceeded to take his seat. Changkyun let out a sigh of relief and his mind went back to what Kihyun had said to him, he'd have to ask later.

Changkyun and Kihyun climbed out of the car, Minhyuk staying in his seat being that he was staying at Hoseok's for the night. Changkyun had learned not to question it at this point.  
The two younger males said their farewell and began their trek back up to their room quietly. Changkyun was still dwelling on what Kihyun had said, along with what his other hyungs had been saying about him. He drew Kihyun's attention when a sigh escaped his lips.  
"What's bothering you? You seem distracted." Kihyun gave the younger a concerned glance, a frown marrying his brow. Changkyun glanced over at him as they began to climb the stairs.  
"Nothing. Their teasing is just relentless, plus your comment earlier was still left unanswered." He heard Kihyun let out a soft chuckle as the words passed his lips.  
"What did they tease you about that's making you dwell on it so much?" The older spoke up once again after about a minute, beginning to walk straight once again. Changkyun was already pulling out the keys to unlock their door. He waited until they were inside to answer, being that Kihyun was looking at him with an expecting gaze. "Did them calling you a virgin bother you that much?"  
That comment would've made Changkyun spit out his drink had he been drinking one.  
"No! You missed the entire conversation, hyung." Changkyun was still trying to recover from the bluntness of Kihyun's question.  
"Well then why don't you explain it to me?" The older sat down on Changkyun's bed, scooting back to where his back was against the wall. He looked so effortlessly flawless to Changkyun, and the younger needed to control himself if he was going to make it through the night. It was already around midnight, but neither of them had class tomorrow.  
"Ha... very funny, hyung." The younger sat down next to Kihyun, laughing awkwardly. He stopped when he noticed the other wasn't laughing along with him. "What?"  
"I'm serious. Tell me what they were teasing you about, maybe then I'll explain the comment I made in the car." Kihyun shrugged softly, scooting a bit closer to Changkyun and turning into him slightly. The younger tensed up just slightly, not used to being in extremely close proximity to Kihyun. He let himself breathe for a moment before responding.  
"They think that I have a crush on you. Minhyuk was asking me why I hadn't made a move and then Hoseok started pretending like I was still a virgin." Changkyun could feel his face heating up as he spoke, not having expected to be telling Kihyun what had been said while he was gone.  
"Well, do you?" The younger hadn't expected that question. He turned his head to the side, meeting Kihyun's gaze. His eyes were unreadable and Changkyun searched for any sign of a playful spark, though to no avail. He sighed and leaned back the other way, resting his face in his hands.  
"I don't know. I just don't want you to hate me." He could hear the soft giggle escape Kihyun's lips, even if it was barely audible.  
"Why haven't you taken Minhyuk's advice then?" Changkyun thought he was hearing things for a second, having to force himself to look directly at Kihyun.  
"What? Are you teasing me too now?" The younger raised an eyebrow, but Kihyun looked completely serious. When Changkyun obviously didn't understand, the older moved closer. He grasped Changkyun's jacket and pulled him to where their faces were mere centimeters apart. The younger's breathing hitched slightly, his eyes searching Kihyun's face and possibly staying on his lips a bit too long. He wondered what was about to happened when the older spoke up.  
"Like I said," Kihyun started,"It isn't my place." Changkyun was about to respond when the hyung stopped any words that threatened to spilling softly pressing their lips together. The younger was caught off guard, Kihyun's lips being soft and light against his. As he recovered from the initial shock, his body acted as if it was its own. He moved his own lips softly against the lighter headed male's, pulling Kihyun closer by circling his arms around his waist.  
They pulled away after a moment and Changkyun searched Kihyun's eyes for any emotion, though unable to identify any certain one.  
"H-hyung... what-" "You're so oblivious, Changkyunnie. Seriously. Maybe you could learn to take Minhyuk's advice sometimes." The younger let out a chuckle at the thought of listening to Minhyuk.  
"Ha! Last time I listened to him we were sent off the wrong way from our destination and ended up-" Kihyun cut him off with another kiss, smiling softly at the younger.  
"You really need to work on listening to your elders." Changkyun's cheeks displayed a dark blush, still being in a close proximity to Kihyun. "You could've just told me how you felt." The younger sighed and a smile began to grace his lips.  
"I was scared to make you feel awkward. You were already dealing with so much, having just moved here." Kihyun's heart lightened at the concern the other had for him, putting Kihyun's own comfort before his feelings.  
"Well, guess what, I feel the same way." Both of them emitted a small chuckle.  
"I know that now, hyung." Changkyun rolled his eyes and Kihyun shrugged.  
"Figured I'd tell you just incase, being how oblivious you are." That earned Kihyun a light shove, though Changkyun really didn't mind the other's words. Now that he thought about it, he had been really oblivious to the older's advances.  
"I get it now, hyung." The younger laughed softly, loosening his hold around Kihyun's waist. "Do you want to make it official tomorrow and go out on a date?" The lighter headed male smiled softly, brightening Changkyun's spirit just by the way his eyes seemed to react with his smile.  
"Of course I would, but surprise me as to where to go. You know the best places around here anyways." Changkyun was about to speak up when Kihyun pecked his lips, sliding off the bed and making his way towards the bathroom. "I'm going to wash up." Changkyun laughed and rolled his eyes.  
"Are you going to do that to me every time?" Kihyun peeked out from the doorway.  
"Yep! And you're going to love it." He winked and retreated into the bathroom, leaving Changkyun to groan and fall back onto the mattress.  
Why did his boyfriend have to be so adorable?


	5. Hold My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun and Kihyun go on their first official date and Kihyun realizes just how thankful he is for his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! I've been in Greece all week so I haven't been able to write much! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and comments are appreciated! Please let me know if you want to see fanfics of any specific ships! I might start a collection/series of one shots <3 Feel free to come scream at/with me on Twitter! @jiminbeann

Kihyun had just left class, heading back to his dorm. Changkyun had planned a date for tonight and both parties were excited. The older had gotten to the point where he felt at home here, having his new friends and boyfriend surrounding him. He still struggled with English at times, but it had gotten much better after working with Changkyun.  
As the elder reached the door, he pulled out his keys being that Changkyun wouldn't be out of his class yet. Kihyun sighed and entered the room, making a beeline for the dresser so he could figure out what to wear. Changkyun had told him to go a casual formal, being that he knew Kihyun was one who wanted to look nice for most anything. In the younger's opinion, he always looked nice no matter what he wore.  
Kihyun, after about 10 minutes of staring aimlessly at his clothes, decided to wear some nice dark jeans and a black striped tee. He made his way to the bathroom, turning on the water to the shower. He hoped that he and Changkyun would have a good night tonight. He undressed and stepped under the water, sighing softly as the warmth spread across his skin. Kihyun's body seemed to relax at the new temperature, smiling softly. His mind drifted to Changkyun, only renewing his thoughts of how amazing he found his boyfriend.  
The younger cared so much for Kihyun and always had, even before they had gotten together. He had been there for Kihyun since day one and welcomed him in the best way possible. The caramel headed male sighed and ran a hand through his hair, lips curling into a soft grin as his thoughts circled around Changkyun.  
The elder was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the door to their dorm open and shut, hearing Changkyun's bag being dropped to the floor. He finished rinsing his hair and stepped from the shower, cutting off the water. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, using another smaller one to dry his hair a bit.  
He turned to the folded clothes on the counter after drying off, quickly putting them on. Kihyun adjusted what he needed to and made his way out from the restroom, noticing Changkyun sitting at his desk quietly. The elder grinned and quietly made his way over to the younger, wrapping his arms around his neck and placing a light kiss to his cheek. Changkyun had jumped slightly, relaxing when he realized who it was. He pulled his headphones off, turning to catch Kihyun's lips in a quick kiss.  
"I don't understand how you get scared by me at this point, I'm not that quiet." Kihyun smiled and Changkyun chuckled softly, rolling his eyes.  
"It's a bit hard to hear you when I have on noise cancelling headphones." Changkyun shrugged, cautiously moving his chair back and getting up, as to not hit Kihyun. He smiled when he noticed the elder's untucked shirt and damp hair. Kihyun always looked so perfect, no matter what he was wearing. The older smiled and shrugged, walking back to the bathroom. "Just let me know  
when you're done and I'll get ready."  
Kihyun nodded in response, closing the door. He grabbed his hair dryer and began to blow away the dampness. The lighter brown hair fell across his forehead messily and rested just above his eyes. He sighed and grabbed his gel, pushing it back a bit to his normal style. He grabbed his makeup, lining his eyes with the dark black liner. The color of his natural eyes seemed to lighten when placed up against the dark makeup. He took a last glance at himself in the mirror, managing a soft smile.  
Changkyun should've been used to Kihyun looking like this, but every time the other just appeared in front of him, his heart probably increased at least 90 beats per minute. He always looked so beautifully handsome. The elder cleared his throat and Changkyun chuckled, making his way over to him.  
"You look amazing." The younger placed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek and slipped into the bathroom to get ready himself, clothing in hand. He had decided to dress up a bit more than usual tonight, wearing a light grey collared shirt and dark black jeans. It was simple, but formal. He figured that it was a good choice.  
The raven haired male changed and touched up the makeup that already adorned his eyes. He ran his fingers through his dark hair and decided this was good enough. Changkyun exited the room and glanced over at Kihyun who was browsing on a computer. Only when he looked closer did he realize that it was his own computer and the thing the elder was listening to was some of the raps he had recorded in his free time. He had been attempting to hide those from anyone, not being happy with how they had turned out. Changkyun sighed and waited for the insults to come as he approached Kihyun, but only being met with an amazed gaze.  
"Changkyunnie, your rapping his amazing! Why haven't you let me hear it before?" Kihyun's face broke into a smile, removing the headphones from his ears. "You could seriously get a record deal with rapping like that." Changkyun felt a blush grow on his face and he emitted an unbelieving laugh, shaking his head.  
"Okay, you don't need to take a lie like that so far." Kihyun's smile fell at Changkyun's response. He sighed and stood up, grabbing the younger's hand.  
"I'm serious, Changkyun-ah, it's really good." Kihyun was amazed at how talented the other truly was, having a unique rapping style of his own. He could hear a sigh escape Changkyun's lips.  
"I tried to sign with a couple records, but I was never good enough. I thought about trying to make it over in Korea, but I gave up." The younger shrugged and grabbed his wallet and phone, placing them in the pockets that adorned his jeans. Kihyun frowned and stood up, making his way over to his boyfriend. He pulled Changkyun into a soft, quick kiss before pulling away to speak up.  
"Changkyun, seriously, it's amazing. Companies would snatch you up in a heartbeat in Korea. I don't know how lucky I'll be with auditioning though." The elder could see a smile paw at the younger's lips as he spoke.  
"Hyung, your voice is amazing and so is your dancing, you'll make it. I think I lost my chance if I had one." Changkyun shrugged and offered his hand. "Ready to go?"  
Kihyun nodded and didn't take the conversation any further, deciding it was best to just let it rest for now. He didn't want to upset Changkyun, plus, they had a date to attend.

As soon as Kihyun knew where they were going, he couldn't hide his excitement.  
"We're going to the movies?!" Kihyun's voice rang out in the car as Changkyun drove, the younger raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Is that a bad thing?" Changkyun asked, somewhat afraid that maybe he had made a mistake by dragging the elder here.  
"No! It's perfect! But... I may have a hard time understanding what's being said." The elder pouted, crossing his arms cutely at the other. Changkyun chuckled softly and shrugged.  
"You'll barely be paying attention to the movie anyways." That earned him a playful slap on the arm from his boyfriend, making them both emit a soft laugh.

Changkyun guided Kihyun inside the building, approaching the ticket desk. They chose their seats and took their receipt, heading to the concessions area to choose their snacks.  
"Popcorn?" Kihyun nodded in response to the question, a smile gracing his lips. "Drink?" Another nod. "What do you want to drink and what size popcorn?" Changkyun felt as if he was taking care of a small child.  
"You choose, you're the one who brought me here." Changkyun sighed at his boyfriend's response, but ordered none the less. Once they had received their order, the two males made their way into the theater.

Once in their seats, Kihyun immediately went for the popcorn. They had chosen the seats all the way in the back and in the middle of the row. Not many people were attending the movie so it was easy to get a seat. Changkyun had the bucket in his lap and one arm around Kihyun. He watched as the other grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth, a smile lacing his features at how childish it seemed.  
Kihyun leaned into Changkyun, resting his head slightly on the younger male's shoulders. He sighed in content as the lights were dimmed, pushing himself as close as he could be to his boyfriend. Both of their faces displayed a smile, the sound blaring from the movie. Changkyun really wasn't even watching it, his eyes on Kihyun.  
The elder looked over to his boyfriend, noticing how quiet he had been. Kihyun met Changkyun's gaze and he felt his heart flutter as a smile slipped onto his lips. He leaned forward without second thought, connecting their lips slowly. He pulled away, though, when suspenseful music rang out from the movie. Changkyun chuckled softly as Kihyun was pulled back into his movie induced trance.

 

"That was amazing, Changkyunnie! Thank you so much for taking me there!" Kihyun was clinging to the younger's arm, a smile lacing his features. The taller let out a soft chuckle at his adorable boyfriend, placing a kiss to the side of his head.  
"Of course, I'm glad you liked it. We have one more destination." The elder raised an eyebrow at Changkyun's statement, not knowing that the younger had planned anything else. Nonetheless, he was still ecstatic to find out where they were going next.  
"Where are we going? Or is it another surprise?" The taller emitted a laugh as Kihyun's smile seemed to grow.  
"You'll see, just wait." Changkyun opened the passenger door of his car for his boyfriend, allowing the other to climb inside before getting in himself.  
He started the car and smiled to himself at the thought of one of Kihyun's possible reactions to their next destination. He had spent a while thinking about how to make this date perfect, wanting to make it special. So far, he had succeeded.

The two of them drove in silence until Kihyun's eyes landed upon the sight before him. There was a beautiful, small hill that was adorned with a large tree at the top. The leaves were just barely turning yellow and orange at the edges and the grass was a glistening green. The sky was laced with the colors created by the sunset, illuminating the hill. Changkyun pulled to the side of the road and turned of the car, smiling as he noticed the amazed look displayed on Kihyun's face.  
"It's really pretty isn't it?" The elder jumped slightly at his boyfriend's voice, turning to face him.  
"It really is, I wasn't expecting this..." He quickly got out of the car as soon as Changkyun did as well. The younger made his way to the trunk of the car, opening it to reveal a dark blue blanket, a basket and a smaller bag of items they made need, such as a small speaker.  
Kihyun took the basket from Changkyun, his smile never leaving his lips. The younger grabbed the other bag and the blanket and began to walk, taking Kihyun's hand with his free one and interlacing their fingers. He had already made sure to lock the car after they opened the trunk so he wouldn't forget.  
The two of them made their way to the top of the hill, the tree shading them from any remaining sunlight. Kihyun helped Changkyun to lay down the blanket, the two of them laughing when the wind took it from Kihyun's hands at their first attempt. The two males sat down on the blanket they had laid out, proceeding to unpack the basket. Changkyun had packed many things. There was an assortment of foods and a couple teas and sodas accompanied them.  
Kihyun's eyes were trained on the horizon, the sun just barley peeking over the line that seemed to dash across the sky. He could hear Changkyun chuckle, knowing that it was probably because of how he looked while being so entranced. The sound drew his attention to Changkyun, noticing the other had gotten closer. He didn't mind at all and moved to where he could lean into the younger. Changkyun's arm circled Kihyun's waist as the elder rested his head on his shoulder. Changkyun allowed himself to rest his own head above his boyfriend's, a brilliant smile upon his lips.  
Kihyun felt as if he had to be the luckiest person on Earth to have found someone like Changkyun. He hadn't known what to expect when he got to America, only ever having known what to expect from Korea. He looked down at their free hands, their fingers intertwined softly. Kihyun let a pleased sigh escape his lips as he felt a kiss being pressed to his head, feeling completely at peace as long as he had Changkyun.


	6. Changing Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun's family suffers a tradgedy that he didn't expect it impacts both him and his worrying boyfriend than expected.

Changkyun and Kihyun walked up to their dorm with their hands clasped together, their fingers weaving along one another. Both of them couldn't wipe the smiles from their lips, their hearts beating with joy. Nothing could ruin this night. At least, Kihyun thought nothing could.  
The two of them changed into their pajamas and Kihyun's phone rang. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed it was his father's number. Why would he call from his Korean number? Was there an emergency?  
Kihyun quickly hit the answer button and answered with a soft hello, scared of what news was awaiting him. He could hear the heavy breathing coming from the other end, signaling something was wrong. Had his father been crying?  
"Abeoji, what's wrong?" Kihyun's voice shook slightly as he spoke. Changkyun froze as he heard his boyfriend's words. He walked over quickly and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close in attempt to comfort him.  
After a couple moments, Kihyun's father spoke and he heard what he had feared the most of. He felt his eyes tear up and he allowed himself to completely fall into Changkyun's embrace. He shook slightly as tears began to fall, hanging up the phone after telling his father he would call back soon. Changkyun guided the elder to the bed, holding him close as they sat down.  
"What's wrong, hyung? What happened?" The younger gazed at Kihyun in concerned, brushing away the tears that had started to flow quicker.  
"My... my grandfather is dying. My father wants me to come back to Korea to say goodbye." The elder's voice shook and the younger simply held him tighter. "He was the one who inspired me to pursue music... he was the only one who supported me for a while..."  
"I'm sorry, hyung..." Changkyun didn't know what to say, only focusing on holding Kihyun as if he could protect him from every single thing.  
"It isn't your fault, Changkyun, but I have to go. I'll make up the classes I'm missing when I get back, I have to say goodbye." The elder wiped the other tears from his eyes, sniffling slightly.  
"When is your flight?" The younger rocked him slightly, placing a soft kiss to his head as he did so.  
"My father booked one for tomorrow morning at eleven. Can you drive me to the airport?" Kihyun nuzzled into Changkyun's chest, his voice still shaking softly.  
"Anything for you."

The next morning, Changkyun loaded his car with the suitcase Kihyun had packed. The two of them got ready for their drive and Changkyun could tell Kihyun was scared, and he was scared for him.  
The car ride was silent and the two of them could only hear one another's breathing. Changkyun placed his hand on top of Kihyun's, squeezing it reassuringly. The other let out a shaky breath and returned the gesture, holding onto Changkyun's hand like it was dear life.

They arrived at the airport and Changkyun got out to help Kihyun with his luggage, pulling it from the trunk. As soon as he had let it go, Changkyun reached to Kihyun and hugged him as tight as he could. The elder melted into the embrace and buried his head against Changkyun's chest.  
"You'll call me, right? I still have class but I'll be home at night." The younger's voice was soft, his hand rubbing soft circles into his boyfriend's back.  
"Of course. I should be back within a week. I'll let you know when my flight is." Kihyun was trying his best not to cry, knowing it would be even harder than expected without Changkyun being there with him. "I should go. I... I love you."  
"I love you, too. Please be careful, hyung." Changkyun pecked Kihyun's lips softly before the other set off, pulling his suitcase behind him. The younger stood there for a moment before getting back into his car, already missing his boyfriend. He needed to get back to the dorm and work on a report, though he doubted that his mind would ever stray from Kihyun.

Kihyun got through security quickly, being thankful that the airport wasn't very busy today. He walked through the large building, his small carry-on suitcase rolling behind him. The caramel headed male's eyes scanned the gate numbers, only registering and causing his body to respond when he noticed the number '21'. He was somewhat tired, having been so stressed out the previous night that he had literally passed out from exhaustion in Changkyun's arms.  
He sat down near the entrance to the walkway and pulled out his phone, deciding it would be best to drown himself in music. He had about thirty minutes until his flight would start boarding, not wanting to sit in silence. He felt as if he was on auto-pilot, his emotions being tuned out. He ran a hand through his medium hair, a soft sigh escaping his lips.  
Kihyun had been so concentrated on his phone and lost in thought that he hadn't noticed when someone sat down next to him. He would've remained that way had they not cleared their throat. He looked up so quickly that it probably should've given him whiplash. A male with glossy black hair sat beside him, his gaze fixed on Kihyun.  
"Sorry to startle you... you looked upset, at least, judging by the fact you were crying." Kihyun raised his hand to his cheek and his eyes widened slightly when he felt the dampness they displayed. Apparently, he hadn't noticed he was crying either.  
"I-it's alright... I'm alright, it's just been a long day." Kihyun let out a shaky sigh and the stranger frowned. He offered a hand and a tight lipped smile.  
"I'm Yoongi. I felt it's probably best to introduce myself." The caramel haired male caught the other's gaze and took his hand after a moment of unintentional hesitation.  
"Kihyun." The lighter headed male managed a pained smile and hoped the other wouldn't find it offensive as it wasn't because of him.  
"What seat are you in?" Yoongi questioned and Kihyun pulled out his ticket, searching for the requested information.  
"25A. What about you?" The caramel headed male questioned, his eyes shifting up to meet Yoongi's gaze.  
"25B. Looks like we'll have to put up with each other for a while." Kihyun couldn't help the small sigh of relief that escaped his lips.

As Changkyun drove back to the campus, he could barely stay focused on the road, or any task at hand for that matter. Concern for Kihyun had manifested into plain worry which made him restless.  
Changkyun hadn't expected to find Hoseok waiting at his door, his head down and eyes trained on his phone screen. The younger pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, raising an eyebrow at Hoseok. His hyung simply followed him inside without a word.  
"What do you need?" The younger's voice rang out and the blonde gave him a concerned glance. Changkyun sighed and sat down next to him, crossing his arms like a child.  
"Where's Kihyun? Minhyuk was saying that he saw you two getting in the car and he looked really upset from what he could tell." Changkyun felt his chest tighten at Hoseok's words. He should've known that their hyungs would find out eventually.  
"His... his grandfather is dying..." Changkyun let a deep sigh of defeat escape his lungs, his gazed casted downwards. He felt an arm circle his shoulders and he was pulled into a side hug, knowing that Hoseok understood. The younger could feel his eyes stinging with the tears that now threatened to spill from them. "He had to go back to Korea to say goodbye."  
"He'll be alright, if that's what you're worried about, Changkyun." Hoseok managed a reassuring smile, his arm resting lightly around the younger's shoulders. "It's going to be hard for him, but he'll be okay. Just be there for him. You're going to talk to him while he's there right?" Changkyun nodded.  
"We decided that we'll talk whenever our schedules allow. It'll be hard with classes and time zones, but we'll make it work. Plus, he'll be back within a week." The younger's chest still felt tight as he thought about Kihyun, who was probably on the plane by now. He missed him. A lot. It hadn't even been half a day.  
"Just take care of yourself, okay Changkyun-ah?" The darker headed male nodded and sighed.  
"Thanks, hyung." Changkyun managed a pained smile and Hoseok nodded, ruffling the other's hair. He stood up and exited the room, the younger figured he would go visit Minhyuk again. The thought made his heart clench with loneliness, an emotion he hadn't felt lately.

That night, Changkyun laid awake in his bed. His mind was so filled with worry for his boyfriend that he unconsciously refused to sleep. He knew he'd wake up to a text in the morning and that he'd hear the elder's voice again soon, which eased his heart slightly. He just wanted his boyfriend back, and wanted him to be happy again. He wanted to see that beautiful smile slip across his lips, his eyes crinkling with the force of it. Changkyun had never realized just how much Kihyun impacted his life, and he didn't mind it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Poor Kihyun-- I hope to update again soon! Comments and and kudos are appreciated and thanks so much for all the support so far!  
> I'm so working on a brand new fanfic for Monsta X based on The Clan trilogy since this one got such an amazing response so please look forward to that!  
> Feel free to come scream at/with me on twitter! @jiminbeann


	7. You're an Idol?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun learns more about Yoongi and eventually returns to his awaiting boyfriend, where his heart belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHOOPS I'm really late-- Sorry! I've been having writers block and also have been very busy! A new update of Shot Through the Heart should be up eventually as well! I hope you enjoy this chapter and comments are appreciated! 사랑해! Feel free to come scream at me on twitter- @jiminbeann! Thanks so much for 100 kudos! <3

Kihyun stared out of the plane's window, his eyes drooping slightly. He was extremely tired, though fully aware of Yoongi sitting next to him. The two of them had had some small conversations and became good acquaintances. The elder was now asleep, leaving Kihyun with his empty thoughts and tired eyes. He pulled out his phone and plugged in his headphones, placing the buds into his ears slowly. He clicked on the shuffle button, not really paying attention to what song it was before clicking off the screen. His eyes widened when the voice flowed into his ears and he felt a feeling of longing seep into his chest. He recalled when he had downloaded this song, not having told Changkyun. A light huff of air escaped his lips as he relaxed into his chair, his boyfriend's voice almost automatically easing any deafening thoughts that had been swimming within his mind.  
Kihyun hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep halfway through Changkyun's rap, his head leaning against the hard wall of the plane. He woke up to Yoongi placing a snack tray of food before him, as well as a water.  
"I didn't know what you wanted to eat when they came by, so I just asked for some fruit." The raven haired male shrugged, going back to whatever movie he had been watching. Kihyun inclined his head slightly in thanks and began to eat, placing his earbuds back into his ears. He opened the window slowly and sighed as he noticed the ocean far below them. The screen that was fitted into his seat displayed that they'd be arriving in around 4 hours. How long had he been asleep?

__________

Changkyun felt confused when he woke up, to say the least. He was used to Kihyun being there and momentarily panicked when the other was not curled up in his bed like normal. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, his heart rate calming from the slight scare. He shook his head and decided it was best to get up, he needed to get ready for class.  
As Changkyun ran through his morning routine, his thoughts never strayed from Kihyun. He missed the elder's presence, his kiss, his smile... well, his everything. His heart ached to have his boyfriend by his side again. As he left for class, he took one last careless glance back at Kihyun's empty bed.

__________

Kihyun wasn't expecting such a commotion as soon as he exited the terminal. He had been walking with Yoongi, speaking amongst themselves. As soon as they exited the secured area, a camera flash startled the younger male and he felt himself being pulled in an unknown direction by his new friend.  
He only looked around while Yoongi was pulling him away, tugging him into one of the bathrooms. The elder was looking around anxiously, peeking out of the door every so often. Kihyun had noticed the dozens of photographers and the somewhat large crowd of girls that had gathered. The younger raised an eyebrow, pushing himself up into a counter. He ran a hand through his dark caramel hair, following Yoongi with his eyes.  
"What was that all about?" His voice had obviously startled the ravenette, who seemed to still be extremely anxious.  
"Fans and paparazzi... I can't ever be left alone, even when my band mates are with me." The elder let out a sigh and Kihyun cocked his head in confusion.  
"Your... band? You're an idol?" Kihyun almost felt dumb asking the question, but when Yoongi nodded it didn't surprise him. From the way the elder held himself to the smudged eyeliner ringing and elongating his sharp eyes, he looked every bit like an idol.  
"Rapper, to be precise." The younger smiled at the mention of rap, his mind drifting to Changkyun. It was obvious that Yoongi was expecting an undesirable reaction. The younger simply flashed him a smile.  
"What band? My boyfriend is an aspiring rapper, yet he won't listen when I tell him that he's amazing at it." Kihyun shrugged, pulling out his phone and clicking through his music. Yoongi had looked interested when he had mentioned Changkyun being into rap.  
"Bangtan Sonyeondan, or BTS. I go by Suga on stage." The younger nodded and held out his phone to Yoongi.  
"I think Changkyun has listened to you guys before, but here pick one. I secretly downloaded his tracks before I left." The elder took the phone slowly and clicked on the second song. Kihyun watched as Yoongi's lips slowly slipped into a smile, obviously enjoying the emotion filled rap flowing from the phone.  
"He's really talented. I mean, for having no training." Yoongi handed the phone back as he spoke, a small gummy smile gracing his lips. "Are you interested in music?" Kihyun nodded in response to the question.  
"I'm currently going to school for music production. I'm hoping to become a trainee again soon. I trained some before I left for America, under Starship." Yoongi nodded in acknowledgement, his smile not fading in the slightest.  
"Well, tell your boyfriend to keep rapping. He's got a talent for it. Let me know if you guys need something or decide to come back and train." Kihyun offered a smile in response and pushed himself from the counter. Yoongi had already opened the door. Kihyun decided to pull his hood over his head, blocking out his face.  
Yoongi pulled him out of the bathroom and the two of them made a beeline for the exclusive area of the airport where Yoongi was being picked up. As they approached, a male with fluffy light pink hair came running up to them.  
"Hyung! I thought you'd never get here!" Kihyun looked between the two as Yoongi was enveloped into a welcoming hug by the lighter headed male. It was only afterwards that he noticed Kihyun. "Who's this?"  
"This is Kihyun. He's a friend I met on the plane." Yoongi glanced between the newcomer and Kihyun. "Kihyun, this is Jimin... my boyfriend." The caramel headed male could tell Yoongi was relieved when Kihyun simply inclined his head slightly in a form of greeting. Jimin returned the favor, turning around afterwards as five other males approached the trio.  
Kihyun stood awkwardly as greetings were exchanged, not exactly knowing what to do. He watched in awe as the newcomers, obviously the other members of BTS, milled around Yoongi. It was only moments later that he was introduced.  
"This is Yoo Kihyun. He's trained under Starship but is studying in America. He accompanied me on the plane." A round of voices rose, full of warm welcome. Had he just became friends with idols?  
__________

The next time Changkyun heard Kihyun's voice, it was a few days later. The elder had answered with a loud sob, making the darker headed male's heart drop. He immediately wished to hold the other close. Kihyun spoke quickly, his voice cracking and his breathing heavy.  
"H-he's gone, Changkyun..." The younger could practically see the tears racking Kihyun's body and his words were caught in his throat. He hated hearing his boyfriend so upset, it hurt.  
"I'm sorry, hyung. At least he isn't suffering." Changkyun didn't know what to say as he could feel his own heart breaking along side Kihyun's. He hadn't ever known his hyung's grandfather, but he felt the pain through the elder.  
"I know, Changkyunnie... but it still hurts." Kihyun was telling the truth, it hurt like hell. It hurt to know the one person out of his whole family that had supported his dream for music, was now gone. A small light of positivity shone through his thoughts, though. He had Changkyun, a new type of inspiration. Someone to lean on and look to for support. Someone to support him through thick and thin. "I'll be home tomorrow, can you pick me up at 3?"  
"Of course. I'll be there." Changkyun felt his heart lighten and it felt as if a gigantic weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He just wanted to see Kihyun's smiling face again, to hear his laugh.

__________

Kihyun's flight ended up arriving earlier than its scheduled time, causing Changkyun to speed to be there on time. He sat in the car, waiting anxiously for his boyfriend to emerge from the large airport doors. As soon as he caught a glimpse of the caramel colored hair, he jumped from the car. Kihyun dropped his bags that he had been carrying just as the younger enveloped him in a hug, nearly crushing him between his arms.  
"God, hyung, I missed you." Changkyun held onto Kihyun tightly, his nose buried into the elder's hair slightly. Kihyun wrapped his arms around Changkyun as well, leaning into him.  
"I missed you too, Changkyunnie." He couldn't help but to giggle at being able to use the nickname once again. "Now let's head home, I have some surprises for you."  
Changkyun raised an eyebrow, but chose not to question the other and simply led him to the car. He could feel his heart lighten at the fact that Kihyun was back in his arms.


End file.
